


Artwork for "Strays" by snarklyboojum

by whimsycatcher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes gets a cat, Couch Cuddles, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two illustrations - featuring Bucky, Steve, and a ginger kitten! ^^ Would love any thoughts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for "Strays" by snarklyboojum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here’s my 2nd collab for the Stucky Big Bang! I illustrated two scenes from the new fic “STRAYS” by @snarklyboojum. For fans of Stucky, I cannot recommend this enough! The writing is compelling as it tackles a series of events from Bucky’s complex POV. There’s a lovely range of angst, action, and amusement... with moments that’ll break and warm your heart! Beware of EMOTIONS! <3

Read fic: [**Strays**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7907179)

On tumblr: link TBA

[](http://s880.photobucket.com/user/arT_Tard/media/Mobile%20Uploads/Strays_Post1_final.jpg.html)

[](http://s880.photobucket.com/user/arT_Tard/media/Mobile%20Uploads/Strays_Post2.jpg.html)

(*Please don’t repost or use my art elsewhere without my permission, and don’t delete my captions, thanks!)


End file.
